Another Adventure x Another Chance
by Jeannie4eva
Summary: Sequel to the recent movie. This story finds Wendy a college student of 18. Her life has little oportunity but her heart has big dreams. With her Best friend Anita kidnapped by the unexpected, It's time for Wendy............... to go back.
1. Chapter 1

'Are you sure it's alright with your parents if I stay over tonight Wendy? I don't want to just show up unannounced.' Asked Anita, a beautiful young woman of seventeen who had hair matching an ebony night sky in all of it's glory. Her eyes were the deepest brown that they could entrance anyone who looked into them.

'Anita I've told you time and time again, Mother and Father love you! They won't mind, I promise.' Replied Wendy, a girl of equal age and beauty but with hair like sunflowers and eyes of crystal blue. Wendy was a girl with many secrets and longings, after all she had seen and been places that no ordinary person could ever imagine, Neverland for example. When she arrived at college Wendy found it very hard to fit in, all the girls that stayed there were only focused upon one thing; getting married and starting a family. All except Anita however; that was a big part of why they got along so well. The other reason was that both were dreamers and loved being free; and the very thought of being tied down to a family and going no where was both unappealing and terrifying for them.

'So in other words Wendy Moira Angela Darling, you didn't tell them did you?' Anita laughed as she caught Wendy out on her bluff.

When they had finished laughing the girls picked up their bags and headed for the taxi that was waiting for them. As they passed a group of boys at least 3 wolf whistled at the girls. Wendy felt herself blushing while Anita turned around and walked right up to one of them despite her friends attempts to stop her.

The Man Anita walked up to was at least a foot taller then her but she didn't mind.

'Did you wish to say something to us, honey? Or does your vocabulary only consist of whistling?' Anita couldn't help but smirk as her not so capable opponent went bright red; his friends sniggering behind his back.

'As much as we'd like to stay, I'm afraid we are in a bit of a hurry, Anita, if you will?' Wendy had to forcefully pull her best friend away from the sniggering males as she turned to leave, her strength finally proving it's worth as Anita reluctantly gave in and followed her away.

'Oh Wendy, you are so old fashioned. I could have taken him, he was all talk no play.' Anita Started to laugh again.

'You are shocking! You know that!' Wendy stated throwing her hands in the air but couldn't help but laugh as well. Anita was the funniest and most improper person she had ever met, but loved her all the same. However even though the two girls told each other almost everything conceivable, their was one very important topic that Wendy Darling had kept to herself, always putting it off to tell Anita in case she thought her insane. Peter. Peter Pan had captured Wendy's heart when she was a mere girl of 11. Neverland; the place of dreams and the impossible becoming reality had always stayed in her mind no matter how many times she had tried to push it out.

As the girls finally came within sight of Wendy's house, Anita caught sight of Mr Darling through the front window, he seemed to be reading something, a letter.

'I thought your Father would have been at work today.' She said as they walked up the front path.

'He should be. Why?'

'I saw him through the window, maybe he got fired!' Anita looked carefully at Wendy's expression; she seemed concerned.

'Oh Wendy; don't worry I was just joking I'm sure it's nothing that serious.'

Anita put a hand to Wendy's arm but she shook her off with a smile.

'It's fine Anny I don't think he's been fired but I have another idea. Come on.' As they walked into the house Wendy saw her brothers John and Michael on the other side of the wall eavesdropping on the stair case.

'What are you boy's doing!' Cried Aunt Milicent walking down behind them. 'Off to bed it's far to late for you two to still be awake. NOW!'

As the boys stood up in a pout they noticed their sister and Anita standing there watching them amused. Unfortunately though, as John was about to say something Mr Darling came into the hallway looking as if he was ready to shoot something.

'I'll deal with you two later! Go to your rooms!' Turning he saw the girls looking at him in dead silence; Aunt Milicent put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down a little.

'It's good your home dear. Nice to see you again Anita; it's been awhile' She said looking them both up and down.

'Yes ma'am; a little while. It's good to see you to.' curtsying to Aunt Milicent Anita then turned to George Darling; still looking rather rigid. 'It's a pleasure to see you again also Mr Darling; I trust you have been keeping well?' Her curtsy was perfect. Wendy knew that when it came to Anita; if she wanted to put on an act for anybody to achieve something she wanted; she would succeed every time.

'Anita, the pleasure is all mine. I hope you wouldn't mind if I stole my daughter away for awhile would you? I'm sure you remember the way to her room, it won't take long.' His smile had returned but Wendy realised it was just for her friend's benefit.

'Certainly Sir.' Curtsying again, Anita left the room with a sympathetic smile towards Wendy.

'When she was safely out of hearing range, Mr Darling stormed over to his desk and picked up a letter.

'Mind explaining to me Wendy what this is all about?'

Throwing the letter back onto the desk George sat down and took a long deep breath. His daughter however, took quick gulps of air as she picked up and opened the letter.

'_Dear Sir. _

_I am very displeased at present; for in case you haven't been notified, your daughter, Miss Wendy, has refused my offer of marriage yet again. I'm writing to inform you that I am not one to be rejected Sir; and this is the second time in which the young woman in question has done so to me. Their will not be third. I will make no further attempts to pursue your daughter; I wait until she decides that the wisest decision is to be with me and in so doing comes to my door; for I shall no longer come to hers._

_You have one week to convince her, Mr Darling. For your sake I hope you succeed._

_Mr Walter Memmingham._

Folding the letter carefully back up Wendy put it back on the desk.

'Well?' George asked loudly enough to make his daughter jump slightly.

'Father; I am sorry but there is no way that I will allow myself to become that man's property; and that is exactly what will happen if I marry him! He thinks wives are nothing more then slaves! I will not marry him, and that is the end of it.

Mr Darling could see his daughter was truly sincere about what she had just said but had to make her see reason.

'Wendy; please understand, I want you to be happy more then anyone in this world, you're my little girl for goodness sake. When your mother died I made it my duty to give you the best future I could. However there are certain things you need to get through your head. It is about time you were married, Mr Memmingham is a very rich man, he can give you a future. He can give you things that I can not.' Sitting back down Mr Darling took his glasses off and started to clean the.

Wendy all though saddened by her father's words stood firm.

'I am sorry Father; I love you, and I loved Mother; but I can't do this, I can not marry that man- I won't.' With that young Miss Darling fled the room and ran upstairs leaving George to stare off into space; wondering what on earth he was to do.

Slamming the door shut behind her, Wendy threw a book that she snatched up against the wall in frustration. Anita who had been out on the balcony in this time walked calmly back in with a worried look.

'Are you alright?' She asked.

'Never better.' Seeing that this reply would not suffice Anita's curiosity in the matter, Wendy told her what had happened. When she had finished however the response that she received was not what she had expected. Anita laughed.

'You are honestly telling me that your fed up with you Father because- in no uncertain terms; he cares for you? Oh Wendy you funny, you really are.'

'No! I mean, it's not like that; I know he cares for me and I love him for that but come one, give a girl a break; it's Walter for goodness sake! I will not during any stage in my life even consider marrying him! The very thought of it appalls me.'

Anita stopped laughing and sat next to her friend on the bed.

'I know that, but you are just so bad at explaining things! What are you going to do then?'

Wendy groaned and lay back on the pillows. As she glanced out the window she saw a shooting star, it reminded her of the way it looked when Peter had appeared all those years ago.

'I just wish Peter was here.' She sighed, not realising she had said it out loud.

'Who's Peter?' Anita questioned turning back towards her. In all her years of friendship with Wendy, never had she heard that name mentioned before.

'No one; I mean- just someone I knew a long time ago.'

Anita shook her head in protest before lunging forward and tickling Wendy until she decided to co operate. It didn't take long.

'Okay, okay I'll tell you!' As she caught her breath Anita jumped up and readied herself.

Wendy replayed all the moments in her head from the moment she first met Peter Pan to the night she returned home as she was telling the story out loud. When she finished she looked nervously at Anita for some inclination about what she was thinking.

'So? Do you think I'm crazy?' Wendy asked. As she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear she waited patiently. When she looked up Anita was all smiles.

'And you didn't tell me about this; why? It's amazing! Of course I don't think your crazy! Wow, Wendy this is so spectacular!'

thrilled at her friends response Wendy drew in her first real full breath since before they arrived at her home.

'So tell me more about this Hook fellow? He sounds positively charming, if you take away the fact that he tried to kill all of you and that he was eaten by a crocodile in the end.'

Looking at Anita, it was Wendy's turn to burst out into a fit of giggles.

'Oh my god! Are you aways in love with the villain of the story or is it just my imagination?'

Anita started to join in and it was almost ten thirty before they could control themselves properly.

After they had gotten changed into their night gowns; Wendy's a white knee length with short sleeves and Anita's, a blue satin one that came to just above her knees (which Wendy thought was rather inappropriate but adorable all the same); they tucked themselves in and talked quietly into the night until darkness took them and they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx 2 everyone who is taking the time to read this! I hope it isn't boring you 2 much! feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think would be good to add to it!**

**So yes plz plz plz review:)**

**And ofcourse I don't own any of the characters (except Anita)! this one isn't as long as the first chapter but I found that this was a good place to leave it until I get the next chapter up and running!**

**ENJOY!!!!**

It was almost midnight when Anita started to have a strange dream about the one thing she didn't expect- Pirates.

One Pirate in particular caught her attention; he had a sharp hook in place of his right hand. In the dream, Captain Hook was not as she had pictured as Wendy was telling her story earlier. He did indeed look fierce and dangerous, but at the same time, lonely- not to mention ruggedly handsome!

In the dream, Anita saw herself dressed as a pirate; wearing a long black skirt that was ripped along both sides, and a blood red shirt with each sleeve falling from both shoulders.

_As Hook was leaning on the rail, staring into space, she found herself walking calmly over and standing next to him._

_'You're a very beautiful woman Anita.' He eventually stated, turning his head towards her._

_Hook's eyes shone with such sorrow and longing that the girl hardly knew what to do. Lifting a hand to the Captains face, Anita stroked the cheek of the man described to her as a monster._

_'You're not so bad yourself, James.' She replied softly, still not withdrawing her hand._

_Hook, with his good arm, softly took hold of her fingers and placed them away from him on the rail. Anita looked hurt at the unexpected rejection and started to walk off before any tears fell in front of him. However, she didn't get more then a few steps when the Captain's hand grasped firmly around her waist and pulled her back towards him until Anita was pinned firmly against his chest._

_'You missunderstand, Precious.' He whispered after seeing the disappointed look on her face. Not giving her the time to even think- James Hook kissed Anita- very insistently._

'Anita? Anita? Hey!!!' Called out Wendy, poking her friend in the side as to wake her up faster.

'I'm up! I'm up!' She yelped, sitting up in the bed whilst rubbing the soreness which her friend had just so graciously delivered to her ribs.

'You were having a bad dream!'

As Wendy sat closer, Anita was racking her brains trying to remember what it was she had in fact dreamt. Then it came to her; smiling she looked over at Wendy's concerned expression.

'Well, I don't know why you thought 'that' Miss Darling, but let me assure you that what I was dreaming was anything but bad!' Anita stated, laughing; but then a thought hit her, so now rather nervous about the response she asked as calmly as possible-

'Why? What was I saying?'

'Oh, just a bit of moaning, I thought you were in some sought of pain or something!'

Anita breathed a deep sigh, now thoroughly relaxed, she smiled broadly.

'You do know Wendy, that moaning doesn't necessarily mean you are in pain.'

At the shocked look on Wendy's face, Anita couldn't help but burst out in a fit of giggles and it wasn't long before her friend joined in as well.

'I can not believe you just said that! You are totally and completely shocking!'

'Well my dear, unlike you, I had no parents to teach my dirty little mind how to behave itself!' She replied in between laughing fits.

It took awhile longer before the girls could finally manage to control themselves, but when they did, Wendy got up and opened the balcony doors. It was a good night with the breeze being nice and cool against her skin.

Walking over and standing beside her, Anita admired the stars.

'Well it will surely take me forever to get back to sleep now.'

'Yeah, me as well.' Wendy answered, now fully awake. Wrapping her arms around herself, Wendy Darling could feel that something was going to happen; something to her which was strangely familiar.

Standing in silence for what seemed like ages, neither girl noticed the third person in the room until Anita turned around and let out a small scream before her mouth was covered and she was pulled roughly across the room and gripped firmly with her back to a man's chest; a man who strangely enough had a sharp hook in place of his right hand.

**Hope you enjoyed it, I hope to have the next chapter up in a couple of day's at most. So please tell me what you thought. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Again! Well here's another one! Much quicker than inticipated! **

**Again this chapter isn't very long- actually it's really short- but I promise the next will be a good size... I hope :)**

**Anyway- hope you enjoy this and be sure to tell me what you think. Cheers.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Anita!!!!!!!!!!!!' Screamed Wendy, turning and seeing the scene unfold before her eyes.

'Wendy Darling, it's been a long time I must say; you're looking well.'

'Oh my god- Hook! You're meant to be dead!' Wendy stated, gasping out loud, the sight of the mighty Pirate was enough to knock anyone off their feet, so luckily for Wendy there was a wall close by for support.

The captain smirked at the girl in front of him; she had certainly grown up, seeing that the last memory he had of her, was an 11 year old brat who helped in the attempt of causing his destruction.

'Tsk, tsk, nothing is ever what it seems, my sweet; I was hoping that you would remember that.'

Completely scared and confused as to why their was a Pirate holding her against his chest, Anita plucked up the courage, and stomped on the man's foot as hard as the limited proximity would allow.

Running towards Wendy before he could regain his position Anita finally turned to look at the face of the Pirate and almost screamed again; he was exactly as her dream had portrayed him.

'James?' She stuttered unable to stop herself. 'Wendy he was the one I dreamed about!' She continued, tugging on her friends arm.

'Bad dream I hope.' Hook stated walking slowly towards them with a smirk.

'Tolerable, I'd say.' Anita answered blushing slightly.

The Captain let out a small chuckle as he looked at the girl as if he knew exactly what she had dreamed.

Anita now felt terribly uncomfortable but refused to let it show, she'd be damned if she told them what had happened in it.

'Get out of this house James Hook! - NOW! Wendy snarled between clenched teeth.

'Your pretty little friend has some bite in her.' The Captain replied, completely ignoring her order.

As he took another menacing step towards the two girls, they moved backwards as a natural reflex, having Jame's Hook within arms reach was not what Miss Darling particularly wanted.

'I said- get out Hook! Are you hard of hearing?' Wendy repeated- more loudly this time. she was sure that her face was burning, but she couldn't at that moment care less, all that mattered was getting that man out of her house!

Smirking, James looked both girls up and down, admiring how much- or more accurately- how little, the night dresses on each lady managed to cover.

'Setting a new fashion statement, I see-'

'GET OUT!!!' Screamed Wendy. for being trapped with her friend in a small room with a man that had a substantial amount of more strength then them, really terrified her, as it would any sensible minded person.

With one more look and smirk directed at Anita, Hook walked up to Wendy so as their faces were mere inches apart.

'As you wish.' He whispered seductively before moving so quickly, that no one knew what he was doing, until it was accomplished.

Grabbing Anita's wrist, the two disappeared right before Wendy's eyes.

'ANITA!!!!!!!!!' The terror in the girl was high and rising. What could she do? What was there to do? Then she realised...Peter.

Running back out onto the balcony, Wendy Darling called out into the night. She called out to him.

'PETER!!!!!!!!!'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Again, a thousand apologies for this being so short, don't hate me! haha but it get's nice and interesting from here on- I promise! (in my opinion anyway) lol.**

**Remember too review because I'd love to get your own opinions about what I can do to improve what is so far happening! Thanks! **

**(Next chapter shouldn't be to long) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, Ok, Ok I admit that this one isn't as long as I was hoping for but meh, it'll do lol. This chapter is however a little more... extreme then the first few, I was considering upping the rating but I'll let you be the judge of that. :) Anyway I hope you enjoy it. Cheers!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Welcome to my humble abode, My Lady. I trust you will be comfortable.' Captain Hook stated, leading a reluctant Anita to her newly assigned cabin upon his ship, the Jolley Roger.

'Take your hands off me! Let go!'

However, to the dismay of the young lady, Jame's grip only tightened with her struggles until Anita had no choice other then to co operate, until opportunity arose.

'Tsk, tsk; are you always this much trouble my beauty, or is it simply me bringing out the fight in you?'

'Don't give yourself so much credit; all you are going to be responsible for doing, is taking me home- NOW!'

At the forcefulness of Anita's words, Hook pulled her to a sudden stop almost making her fall in the process and whilst taking hold of her hair, forced her to look up at him.

Grimacing at the headache which was now rapidly approaching, Anita hardly caught the words he muttered into her ear.

'Would I be correct in believing that you were just giving me an order, Precious? On my ship?'

'I'll be giving you more then that, honey!' She spat back trying to pull away from his grip but unfortunately for the girl, all that accomplished was an even more severe head ache.

Smirking dangerously, Hook loosened the grip on his captives hair, completely unaware that this would prove to be a very unwise decision.

'Such as?'

Anita taking this action to her full advantage; kneed the Pirate Captain as hard as her strength would allow, in a rather tender sought of spot it seemed.

Overwhelmed with the pain; Hook released the girl and fell heavily to the ground; completely unaware of his surroundings all he could think of was that he wanted to shoot something, really, really badly. Instead James found himself shouting to the men; his tone held such malice that it would run a shiver down the spine of the fiercest of warriors.

'Stop her!!!' Now managing to stand upright again, the Captain scanned over the ship for the girl, it took but a mere moment to find her, after all; the last time Hook checked, his flea-bag of a crew didn't go about the decks in short satin dresses... thank goodness.

Anita didn't even attempt to look behind her for she knew the men were giving chase and she could practically feel the Captains eyes burning into her back but she refused to stop; her only thought was to get over the side and swim for safety, as fast as possible.

Almost over the edge, the girl could practically smell freedom when just before she had the chance to jump; strong hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her back over the rail.

Screaming and fighting in vain, the girl found herself- not so graciously- tossed over the smelly man's shoulder and being carried back towards the Captain.

Laughing over Anita's struggles, the men that had gathered around to watch the commotion couldn't help but admire the sight of the captive girl's bare legs as they kicked away helplessly.

It was safe to say that Wendy's best friend was now cursing at herself; if she had even the slightest inkling, that Pirates would be kidnapping her during the night, she would most certainly have decided upon wearing a night dress that at least reached passed her knees! However, with her current position, over a man's shoulder, she found herself suddenly grateful that at least the garment in question did manage to cover... well... what was important.

Hook opened the cabin door and walked inside whilst ordering the crewman to dispose of the girl on the bed and then get out.

Knowing that a sharp hook lodged into his gut would be most likely to occur with a refusal; 'Jelly legged Jim' as he was known as, did as he was told and left hurriedly; all though making sure to catch one last glimpse of the pretty lady before closing the door behind him.

Anita stared wide eyed up at the slowly approaching Captain; his eyes bore into her and never had she felt so vulnerable to anyone before in her life. Moving as far back on the bed as she could, Anita found herself now leaning against the pillows which were stacked at least one meter high.

The world seemed to stop at that moment, no one else existed but for the Captain and his prisoner; the hunter and his prey; and as Anita tried to think of the most logical thing to do, it was as if Hook had read her thoughts.

'You're at my mercy now, Sweet heart. No one can here you out here... scream all you like.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Haha, I'm sorry to leave you all hanging about what happens to poor head strong Anita, but it'll at least give you a reason to read the next chapter or two! lol**

**Unfortunately (uh-oh) I don't know when I will be updating again, I have loads of assignments that are over due and I owe my teachers a number of favors as it is! lol But with any luck I should have one uploaded in a few days. **

**Please let me know what you thought and about any improvements that you think I can make, and I will try my best to make them for you:) ta- ta!**


	5. Chapter 5

**:) Sorry it's taken a little while to get the next page up, to much work to do for school- I'd quit school but Mum would kill me!!! so taking that into account- I think I'll stick it out! haha **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

An hour had now passed since Hook had taken Anita, and Wendy was yet to see any sign of Peter. Not knowing what to do, the girl fell to the floor in tears, no one was home to help her, Mr Darling had left for a weekend business trip without even a goodbye- but that didn't phase her; Wendy doubted he would have believed her anyway.

'Hook you bring her back- please- Anita- Peter- someone help me.' The words were all mumbled and indistinctive but the more she thought about the whole situation, the more tired she found herself becoming. It wasn't more than a few seconds before Wendy felt all consciousness leave her body and all went suddenly dark.

'Wendy? Wendy?'

It was a far away voice but the more it spoke, the closer it seemed to become.

Slowly opening her eyes, Miss Darling tried to focus on what was in front of her; it took awhile as her head was in no uncertain terms- splitting in two.

'Wendy? Wendy is it really you?' The voice asked again; it was a young voice- a boy's. As the girl finally got her focus back, she nearly lost it again with what she saw.

'Peter?' She gasped, jumping up and throwing herself upon the boy, knocking them both backwards.

'Oh Peter- thank goodness! I though I was never going to see you again!'

After a moment, Peter backed away a little so as to look his friend up and down.

'You've grown.' He muttered almost accusingly.

'Well I couldn't exactly help it, could I, it wasn't what I wanted.'

'Why didn't you come back?' The boy asked after yet another short silence.

Completely taken back by the question, Wendy looked at the ground.

'I tried, I called for you- but you never came.'

Letting his first smile shine since seeing her; Peter took Wendy by the hand and started to lead her back towards his underground home.

'I have so many things I want to show you! It's been a long time- you haven't been able to see-'

'Peter?'

'I've missed you, you know!' He stated, not hearing her speak.

'I've missed you to- but Peter?' Wendy tried again but the boy seemed determined.

'You have to meet the new lost boys! They arrived not to long ago-'

'PETER!!!' Wendy yelled- finally causing Peter to stop and turn to her in confusion.

'Yes?' He asked uncertainly as he came to a proper stop before her.

Taking a deep breath, Wendy wiped the sweat from her brow before continuing.

'Peter, I need your help.'

'What's wrong?'

'It's Hook.'

At the name of his arch enemy, Peter's eyes grew dark but went back to normal almost instantly.

'What about him?'

'He- He has kidnapped Anita- my best friend.'

'Oh.' The boy answered looking disappointed.

'Please Peter, I do want to see you- I have missed you so much! But my friend needs your help- I need your help- please?' Wendy stared pleadingly at the magical boy until finally he grabbed her hand again and jogged faster into the forest.

'Peter- wait!' She cried, worried that he had just ignored what she had asked in desperation.

'I'll muster the lost boys- we'll attack the Jolly Roger tonight!'

Breathing a sigh of relief, Wendy followed on enthusiastically.

'Thank-you.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Meanwhile- On Board The Jolly Roger)

'You're at my mercy now, Sweet heart. No one can here you out here... scream all you like.'

'You're not going to hurt me Hook- so stop pretending that you are.' Anita stated.

Not knowing why she had just said those words but knowing that it was to late to retract them, continued on, looking stern and calm but on the inside feeling completely and utterly terrified.

'If you were going to kill me you would have done so by now; for as I'm sure you already know- I'm useless to you when dead.' She said, pushing her luck to the max.

James Hook surveyed the girl lying hopelessly vulnerable on his bed with a look of utmost displeasure. Women. Always had to be difficult. Beautiful- But very difficult.

'My Sweet; perhaps you didn't know- but hurting someone and killing someone are two completely different things, or maybe you just forgot.' Walking away from the bed now, Hook poured himself a brandy and sat on the side of the table and whilst sipping at the glass, continued to watch Anita, who was now making her way to the side of the bed and standing up.

'Well?' The girl asked fidgeting with her hands slightly. If only their was a dressing gown around the room somewhere.

'Well what, Dearest?' The captain questioned smirking as he took another drink. He knew to what she was referring but making her uncomfortable was just so entertaining.

'Don't play games with me, Sir. I will not comply.'

Hook was standing in front of Anita so quickly that the girl fell back down upon the bed in shock, as she attempted to stand back up, Hook pushed her back down and kneeled over her, as to refrain the girl from moving.

Trying all the same- Anita tried to push him off, but James simply took hold of both hands in his, and pinned them above her head. With his sharp hook, he brought it closer towards her throat to steady the pretty girls struggles.

Horrified but to scared of the weapon to move; Anita laid there panting softly and stared up at the piercing blue eyes that were focused upon her.

'You refuse to comply?-'

'You heard me!' She snapped back completely unaware that the emotion that hook was displaying towards her was not anger alone.

'I did- I did indeed.'

Moving the hook slowly upwards, James brushed aside a loose strand of Anita's hair that was covering the side of her face.

The girl could hardly breathe, 'W_hat was he doing? He should be threatening to kill me if I don't co-operate- not pinning me to a bed and stroking my hair!'_ she thought utterly confused. At least that was what all the fairy tales she had read had stated. However in reality, Anita had to wonder what in fact was more terrifying? Having a Pirate captain threaten your life- or having a Pirate captain straddling you on his bed... Definitely the latter.

'Please Sir,- please keep your distance.' Anita gasped softly unable to stand the close proximity any longer.

As James Hook looked down upon his captive he was fighting two emotions- one was to take her then and there- it had been so long since he had claimed a woman, that the very idea of running his fingers through her hair alone made his pulse quicken. However the other was that of self control and restraint. Hook was a gentleman, and never once in his infinitely long life had he forced himself upon a woman, no matter the circumstances.

Sighing as he noticed her slight tremble, he lifted himself off the bed and pulled her up after him.

'You shall sleep in here my sweet. I shall have clothes brought to you within a few hours-'

'Sleep here? In your room?' Anita asked shocked. Under no circumstances was she sleeping in the same room as him!

'Well, If you have any objections about the arrangement my dear, I shall personally organize a hammock amongst the crew for you- I'm sure they would be only to happy-' Hook stated walking away towards the door, before almost getting a burst eardrum.

'NO!!!' Anita shouted. 'Wait. I'm sorry your offer is very kind- I shall not mind in the slightest about sleeping in here.'

Alright fine- maybe there was one circumstance in which she would gladly sleep in the Captains cabin, but come on- who wouldn't?

Smiling triumphantly, but hiding it almost instantly Hook turned back around whilst putting his hand on the door knob.

'As you wish Dearest; if I had known you were so eager to sleep in here with myself; the thought of you bunking amongst the crew would never have even entered my mind.' Not waiting for a reply the Captain left with a smirk attached to his face while also locking the door behind him.

Anita's mouth hung wide open! The nerve of that man! Picking up the glass in which Hook had been drinking from earlier, she drained it dry and threw it as hard as she could against the door- smashing it into tiny little pieces.

'Wanker.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So there you have it- another chapter out of the way! Next one should be up... eventually! haha**

**Hope you liked it! as always please let me know what you think- cause if people don't review and tell me what they think, then I'll probably just stop writing cause juggling work, school and writing is not what I'd call amusing! haha (and I laugh anyway! shakes head)**

**Cheers:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! **

**Soz I've taken awhile to update! School has been hectic yet again! haha I tried my hand at a LOTR fan fic but people hated it and even I wasn't that fussed with it either so I deleted it and decided to focus completely on this fella! haha **

**k well here u go- read on my little love chickens!!! haha omg (shakes head)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'So, what do you think?' Peter questioned happily, glancing at Wendy, as she watched the new batch of lost boys preparing for the upcoming battle.

'Is it really all that necessary for a fight? Can't we just negotiate or something of the sort?' She asked hopefully. After receiving a bizarre return glance from the boy, Wendy realized that it was completely wishful thinking on her part.

'Do you want your friend back?'

Feeling ridiculous now, the girl sighed.

'Of course I do-'

'Then this is the only way, Hook doesn't negotiate.'

Walking to a nearby table, Peter picked up two swords and passed one to Wendy- who was less then eager to take it but did all the same.

'You remember how to use this I take it?' He asked standing in position to test out her skill.

Smiling at the boy, Wendy struck first. Her movements were fast and accurate, with enough force to temporarily knock the boy backwards until he was able to recover his poise and strike back. Although the girl had more talent with the sword than either of them had given her credit for, Peter in no time at all, was able to knock the weapon out of her hand and catch it before it hit the ground.

'Good- but could be better.-'

'Peter I'm not here to fight! I don't care how good or bad I am at it- all I want is to save Anita- no bloodshed.'

At that moment Wendy thought she saw something in the boy that looked anything but childish. Something in his eyes related greatly to the way a disapproving partner would look after an argument. She had seen it in her Father's eyes many times when he had lost a quarrel with Mrs Darling- which was an exceedingly regular occurrence.

'Boy's?' Peter yelled, making Wendy jump at the suddenness of the outburst.

As all of the youngsters gathered around- each with their own little complaints about one thing or another, their leader looked intently at the woman, trying to determine the right course of action. Something inside him, made Peter want to call off the attack just to please her- where as the boy inside was screaming at him to continue with the plan.

'When do we leave Peter?' A smaller member of the group questioned coming forward.

Finally snapping out of his trance the ruler and most loved boy in Neverland made up his mind.

'We attack within the hour!!!'

At the disappointed look on Wendy's face, Peter stormed off, unsure of what to make off all these unheard of emotions rushing through his young body. She was just a grown up, a member of all those which he detested. So why did he feel like everything was evolved around her? Every darn thing!

Walking up to a broken piece of mirror fragment that had been laying in the dirt for who knows how long- he lifted it high to examine himself.

'I swear I'm getting older.' Peter muttered touching his forehead whilst frowning. 'Damn her.'

Throwing the mirror against the wall it smashed thoroughly; usually the destruction of something out of anger made the boy feel rather pleased with himself, however it was not to be, for Wendy had followed him down to the Underground home and had witnessed everything that had just happened.

'Peter?'

Spinning around, the boy at first looked taken aback. Then angry.

'How long have you been standing there? What do you want?'

'Long enough. I wanted to talk to you.'

Walking closer to him, Wendy was surprised when he didn't turn and run off like he had done the last time when she had tried to talk to him all those years ago.

'Last time I was here, you said some words... they were very strong words... and I wanted to know- if by any chance, that you still felt the same way now?' She continued, walking a little closer, the now completely grown Wendy could tell that the boy was not all in which he pretended. He had a heart, he just wasn't used to listening to it.

Not wanting to disclose to the woman in front of him what was going on inside of his head until he had figured it out for himself, Peter pushed past her in urgent need of the exit.

'Peter?' Wendy called anxiously. He just had to make things difficult.

Turning slowly at the door, the boy looked grudgingly back at her without even a consideration for another discussion.

'If you are going to come- I suggest you hurry.'

Abruptly exiting then, Peter felt like punching a wall. _'Why did she have to grow up?'_

Wendy was now running a hand through her tangled hair. It was only then that she realized what she was still wearing. Rushing towards some old looking trunks that were situated near the side wall, she threw open the lids in hopes of finding some other clothes. It was not until every scrap of rag was thrown out onto the ground did she find what she was looking for. Surrounded by journals and loose papers, their was a long dress that was yellow and looked like- apart from needing a wash- it would be a relatively decent garment to wear.

So changing swiftly, Wendy placed her night dress in the trunk and closed the lid. Her hair was still untidy but seeing as she was heading towards a battle, groomed hair was the least of her worries.

Outside, all of the lost boys had noticed pretty quickly that something was bothering their leader, for the boy kept pacing back and forth- swinging his sword forcefully from side to side. Peter was usually always laughing, having fun and planning another attack upon the pirates. However since the arrival of the grown female, they had sensed a change. He was quicker to aggravate, easier to annoy and the first to start an argument over nothing. Something was seriously wrong, and it was all her fault. Nodding in agreement, the lost boys knew what had to be done. During the battle they were going to restore their Peter. Wendy was not coming back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well chapter 6 is out of the way- hope it was satisfactory! **

**PLEASE review for me. I really want to know what you guys think. Two reviews isn't enough- thanks alot though to the two who sent them! I LUV U!!! hehe **

**Give me another week at most and the next one should be up!**

**Cheers**

**Jeannie.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys :) **

**Really really sorry for how long i****t has taken me to get this chapter up, and I hope it isn't that terrible! lol**

**I have just finished my QCS exams- (for all who don't know what that is) they are the exams that help in determining your OP. **

**BIG DEAL I SWEAR!!!! haha**

**Anywayz please review (I know i don't deserve it but pleeeeeeaaassseeee) lol**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'TO ARMS- TO ARMS!!!' Shouted a distant voice that Anita could only assume to be Hook. Jumping bolt right out of the red armchair in which she had been occupying for what seemed to be hours- the girl ran for the door.

Taking a firm grip upon the handle, it didn't surprise when she found that it was still just as locked as it had been earlier.

'HEY? HELLO? WHAT'S GOING ON!? LET ME OUT!!!'

Groaning in frustration at her shouts being answered with only silence, Anita reached for yet another glass stationed on a nearby side board and threw it against a wall, screaming in frustration.

As the time ticked by, the sounds on the deck began to melt away. Now fully terrified that something was seriously wrong, that maybe Wendy had been hurt, or worse...

Lunging forward, Anita didn't care if she broke her arm by throwing herself into the door a thousand times but she would get it open. However as she went for her first collision, the door swung open with such force that as it hit- the girl was knocked backwards onto the floor, left gasping for breath as the pain of being winded swept though her body.

Entering forward the angry captain looked down at the girl lying at his feet.

'Not my intention.' He mumbled almost apologetically yet still with enough venom that made her want to slap him, and if she was on her feet that would have definitely been the case. Without another word Hook left, but not before throwing a second person onto the floor beside Anita. Wendy had been captured.

'Anita, are you alright? Oh my goodness. Did he hurt you? I will kill him if he did anything to you!' Picking herself up off the ground, Wendy helped her friend to her feet.

With her breathing now almost returned to normal, Anita smirked amused at the girl standing concerned in front of her.

'Wendy you couldn't kill a fly. I highly doubt you could kill a pirate.' laughing together for the first time since before the kidnapping, the women sat down on the side of the bed.

'So what happened up there?' Anita asked breaking the silence. Her chest still ached as she took another deep breath but it didn't interfere with her curiosity.

'This place isn't as innocent as it used to be.' She answered unhappily as she remembered what had just occurred compared to what had happened on her last visit all of those years ago.

'Oh Wendy; children are sweet, beautiful things- but very innocent, they see the world much differently then adults. They see a game when we see an obstacle, they laugh because all they see, is what's right in front of them, an adventure- where as us, we almost cry at the thought of all the 'what if's' that might come with the decisions that we make along the way. Being a child is a wondrous thing, but it never lasts, as much as we might want it to.'

By this time, Wendy was sitting in awe over her friends little sentiment. Only then did she realize that since she was a child, just how much her thoughts and ideas had changed and developed from her once imaginative ways. So after a long sigh, the young woman began the re-telling of the events up on deck.

'We had just flown out from the mainland; as we took our positions around the ship I could already sense that something was not right; their were no pirates visible. Peter knew it was a trap but he mistook the advantage in which the ships crew held. They had the ship itself on their side, we had nothing but air. When we moved in closer that was when Hook let fire, he was waiting and we were caught off guard. After we boarded and started the battle, I took notice of nothing else other then who I was fighting- which proved to be a mistake.

I was hit from behind and knocked to the ground. I can't remember much; only that it wasn't a Pirate who hit me. It was a lost boy.'

'What!?' Anita gasped, confused at the information she had just processed. 'No way!'

Wendy just nodded as she stood and walked to the window to take in the sight of the Island.

'He didn't even try and stop it. He let me get captured.' Wiping at the tear which was threatening to fall, the story teller recalled how angry Peter had appeared when she tried to bring forth his feelings, she knew he was angry, but never had she imagined that he would do this.

'I'm sure he didn't mean to, perhaps- perhaps he didn't notice until it was to late?'

Shaking her head as if refusing to take any other ideas into account, Wendy forced a smile before turning back around to her friend.

'So, what now?'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'What the hell was that?!' Peter yelled at the lost boys standing before him.

'We are sorry we were unable to win the battle Peter, it was unfortunate-'

'I don't care about the battle!!! You let Wendy get taken! I should banish you all right now!'

Afraid that the threat would be followed through, the boy's all stayed silent, hanging their heads low. None imagined that the loss of one adult would upset their leader so greatly.

Peter had started to calm, that was until a very ill-advised attempt was made to try and cheer him up.

'It is better without the grown up Peter, she was just getting in the way-'

Before he could finish however, Pan, in the blink of an eye- punched him and watched as he fell to the ground with a bloody nose.

Shocked and appalled at what he had done, Peter flew up and away from the others, he needed to think- never had he struck a member of his band, but when that boy had insulted Wendy as he did- something just snapped.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Are you alright, I can't believe he did that!' One of the boys stated to the injured one.

After they had all helped him up, the lost boy angrily pushed them away.

'I know why he did it, and I tell you now I am glad I disposed of the woman when I did!' Tallus (the injured one) stated whilst wiping more blood from his face.

'What do you mean?' A voice questioned from the crowd that was now all confused beyond belief.

Turning back around so as he was almost glaring at them all, Tallus spoke disappointedly before hurrying away into the woods.

'Peter... is growing up.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok all- their you have it- I know it isn't that long and I beg forgiveness lol. I can't say for certain when the next chapter will be up but I am aiming for the end of the week lol **

**CHEERS :)**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG this has taken forever to write! Sorry for the long absence :( the past couple of months have been utter chaos!  
I hope this chapter isn't to bad, I will try much harder for the next one.**

**Enjoy :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The grass on which Peter had been walking for the past hour had almost completely flattened into a path. The magical boy thought his head would split from the constant emotions that kept rampaging around unstopped.

'What is going on? I can't control anything anymore!' He groaned, walking now towards the river so as to cool off.

'Why did she have to come back? Why couldn't she just stay away! I don't need her! I don't!'

Yet even as Peter said those words he knew them not to be true. Wendy was more special to him then he had ever let himself believe.

Kneeling beside the bank, Peter outstretched his hands, scooped up some water and splashed it onto his face a few times. As he looked down into his reflection he thought of the one memory which forever burned in his mind, it was the only time where a little boy was the last thing he had ever wanted to be.

_'Peter, I'm sorry I must grow up... but... this is yours-' Reaching her hand to the side of the boys face, Wendy was quickly pulled upright by James Hook._

_'It's just a thimble.' She pleaded, gazing into the captains hate filled eyes. _

_Scoffing, Hook threw his head back in amusement._

_'How like a girl!' Pulling her closer to him, the Captain smirked._

_'By all means my beauty, give Peter Pan your precious thimble.' _

_Releasing her, Hook watched as Wendy laid back down next to the fair haired boy. _

_'This belongs to you' She whispered leaning closer. The hand that was apparently meant to conceal a thimble now set firmly flat against his face as she brought her lips to but an inch of the boys. _

_'And always will.' _

As the memory of the kiss flashed before Peter's eyes, the boy felt something more then just a passing butterfly in his stomach, but a heat, a burning desire to recapture the moment that had remained in his mind for so long. Never had he felt such a powerful surge of energy. Now fully angry with himself Peter started shaking his head as to clear his mind once more. Yet no matter how hard he tried it was no use, the once care free boy had no wish to hide it anymore, he loved Wendy, he didn't want to be a little boy anymore, not if it meant he couldn't be with her. Splashing more water on his face didn't help in the slightest but it revealed something that made Peter's heart almost stop. Looking down at his hands the boy noticed what was impossible to miss.

Crawling further over the edge of the bank, Peter Pan looked down at his reflection with anticipation at what he imagined would be unveiled- he was right.

Tallus was now completely out of breath, he had run a long way without stopping after Peter had struck him; but now all he wanted to do was just go to sleep and never wake up.

As the boy was about to do just that, he heard movement behind him, spinning around he started to yell as he saw a man in front of him but was stopped abruptly as the apparent pirate flew towards him and covered his mouth.

'Ahhh, get off me, you Pirate scum!!!' Tallus managed to shout as he pulled away from the mans grasp, in so doing however, fell backwards onto the ground and got his first proper look at who the man was.

'No...'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Jolly Roger)

'Smee!?!?! What the devil is going on man!?!' The captain of the Jolly Roger blared. For yet the last half hour nothing but constant silence was coming from the inside of his cabin.

'Sir?'

'Why is there no sound coming from my quarters?' Hook questioned, looking up at the old man he had captained for a great many years.

'I wouldn't know Captain, would you like me to go and-'

'Ahhhh, get out of the way, I will go myself.' Barging past Smee, James Hook stalked towards the cabin, on his way he searched his pockets for the keys that unlocked all of the doors on the ship.

The gentleman in him was all that stopped Hook from barging in unannounced, so knocking first he waited for an answer. When none came his temper rose to the brink and he found himself quick to unlock and push open the door.

'SMEE!!!!'

'Aye Captain?' The old man questioned, scurrying into the room behind Hook.

'Make ready the long boat, our guests have gone astray!' Turning, he stalked off out of the room in such a mood that Smee was afraid to even breath.

'And Smee?'

'Captain?' The man jumped, not realising that Hook had re-entered.

Walking right up to the sailor, the Pirate captain's infuriation over the girls escaping under his very nose burnt deeply in his eyes.

'If the boy finds those vixen's before we do,- there will be the devil to pay. MOVE!'

Jumping in another panic, Smee ran out of the room, leaving James Hook alone to stare at the open cabin window in blind rage.

It took but a few more minutes until Hook composed himself enough to let his feet lead him up on deck to the men, by the time he got there he saw that they had already lowered the boat making it ready to board.

'I need two men to stay behind to guard the ship, everyone else in the boat... NOW !!!'

At the sudden outburst all the men save for two pushed and shoved to be the first to carry out the order.

Turning to the men that were staying behind with the ship, Hook made his intentions quite clear.

'If anything goes wrong, I want you both armed and ready. It is unlikely, but still possible that the Pan boy will notice the absence of crewmen from this vessel. If he does- and succeeds in taking over the ship before we get back, neither of you flea bags will see sun up.'

'Aye Sir.' Both mumbled together. Neither pirate looked remotely happy at the prospect of an early death. Nor the thought that it would be caused by two females who's only use was to be looked at.

'While your at it, scrub the deck. It's a damn shambles.'

Turning, Hook made his way down into the long boat, missing the looks of annoyance that were getting thrown in his direction.

'Alright, get moving, if we can't find them- we lose our best leverage.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As the Captain sat patiently watching the shore come closer and closer all he could think was how it was at all possible that no one saw the girls escape. As far as he knew his entire crew were up on deck, it was next to impossible that they didn't at least catch one glimpse of the escapees... Unless...

'They're still on the ship.'

'Captain?' A crew member close to Hook questioned.

Snapping back to reality, James realised that they had arrived on the beach.

'I want six or seven of you to search the island just in case I'm wrong- which I entirely doubt. The rest come back with me to the ship.'

'Sir?'

'They are still there. I'm sure of it. Now some of you get out and search the Island, it will be sent back later to collect you, get going.'

After a lot of grumbling and complaints about who would go and who wouldn't, Hook was tempted to fire his pistol into the closest crewman's torso, however he certainly didn't want Pan to be alerted to his position. So instead he stood up and drew his sword against the one man making the most noise.

'Need I say it again?'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Personally I think that chapter could have been much better then it was but I would love some reviews to either confirm or deny my suspiscions. **

**Hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas and a great New Year!**

**xoxoxoxo!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okie Dokie, I want to start by saying thank you to all my reviewers to date, your opinions are greatly valued. Now... this chapter is one that I am really hoping turns out okay. In my opinion, the last was a complete disaster, so I will have to fix it as soon as I can. Nothing like 'what the characters did' will be changed but things will definitely be placed better and worded more correctly. (in case you haven't noticed already- my punctuation/ grammer- SUCKS!) haha so I have to work on that big time! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, but as always- so as to help my stories get better and better, constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(The Jolly Roger)**

'Who leaves a ship in search of escaped prisoners, without searching the vessel first? I mean is the old brute really that daft?' Anita stated, thoroughly overjoyed at her and Wendy's good fortune.

'We're not safe yet. There are still men up there!'

Climbing out of the wardrobe which easily hid the girls amongst the captains many clothes; the women both straightened up and had a look around the room.

'Well? Now what? What's the plan?' As she got no instant reply, Wendy automatically felt her heart quicken.

'You do have a plan, don't you?'

'Of course I do, calm down.' Picking up one of the white, long sleeved shirts and smallest pair of long pants that she could find (which still proved to be quite large), Anita hurriedly changed.

'We are going to sneak up on deck and take command of the ship! Oh, could you find me a belt, these darn things refuse to stay up.' At the look of horror displayed on her friends face, Anita grinned broadly.

'How exactly do you intend to manage that?' Wendy asked, now fully afraid about what was to happen if they were to get caught.

'Just follow my lead, we are going to make James Hook so mad that even he'll be surprised!' Taking the belt from Wendy's outstretched hand, she fastened it tightly and headed for the open cabin door.

'Anita, Hook is not one to be meddled with, he is dangerous, he is fierce, he-'

'He isn't here.'

Without another word, Anita headed out of the room but with Wendy quick on her heels.

'This isn't funny, What if we get caught?'

'If we get caught then I'll take the blame, Wendy please, we can't just sit here and wait.'

After a short silence, Anita knew she had her best friend convinced, so taking hold of Wendy's arm she pulled her out onto the deck. Not seeing anyone didn't help the nerves, so to be on the safe side, Anita gestured to a large quantity of rum barrels but a few meters away, so quickly and quietly they made their way over and hid themselves from site.

'Where do you think they are? I can't see properly.'

'Shhh, not to loud, I see one, he's scrubbing the deck. How are we going to do this?' Anita whispered anxiously, trying to come up with a plan.

'You mean you haven't figured that bit out yet?!' Wendy gasped, horrified once more.

'How would I have figured it out?!'

Wendy's mind was reeling, she had dreamed of these kind of moments countless times, to be back in Neverland, fighting and having fun, yet this didn't quite feel like what she had expected.

This wasn't fun! This was terrifying!

'Okay I have an idea, it'll be very tricky but it should work.'

'Well?' Wendy felt a little more relieved, she knew Anita was much to confident for her own good but any plan was better then no plan at all- wasn't it?

'You are going to cause a distraction.'

'What kind of distraction?' She snapped back. 'Anita this isn't going to work!'

'Calm down.' Kneeling closer to her friend, Anita gave her a strong embrace.

'We have to try okay? Trust me.'

After nodding in response, Wendy brushed the hair away from her face. Scared or not, she was going to do, what had to be done.

'What do you want me to do?'

'You're going to get him to walk over to you, and I will knock him out with this.' Anita explained whilst holding up a gun.

'Where'd you get that?!' She gasped.

'I found it just after we left the cabin. Now listen, make him walk as close to that rail as possible.' She explained calmly, pointing to the starboard side. 'We can't let him see me, otherwise it won't work.'

'I think I can do that- but what if-'

'No 'what if's'- I'll have him unconscious before he can do anything. Are you ready?'

Without answering, Wendy stood up and walked over to the rail, making herself clearly visible to the Pirate on the lower deck.

'Are you busy, Sir?' She called out, her voice steady, making Anita highly impressed.

The Pirate looked up as he heard the female voice. When he saw Wendy standing there, hair blowing in the slight breeze, he couldn't help but feel that his luck was about to change.

'I didn't realise girl, that you were still on the ship, I should call back the Captain.'

'You could do that, but wouldn't you much rather come up here?'

'Why would I wanna do that?'

His smirk alone made Wendy's skin crawl. She knew he wasn't going to call Hook back, not until he got something first.

'I think we both know the answer to that, Sir. I must admit, I would very much like the pleasure of your company.'

He had already started making his way up the stairs when Anita started to really worry. She still couldn't see the other man, she was glad in a way because it gave her the time she needed to take out the fierce looking brute that was just a few meters now from Wendy.

'What am I going to do with you then?' The man questioned, moving in so close that Wendy was now firmly against the rail.

Recognizing this as her time to take action, Anita stood and quietly made her way over and just as the man started to close the very small gap between himself and the ships captive, she struck, bringing the handle of the gun down as hard as possible. The pirate, in very short order fell to the floor in a heap.

'Are you alright?' Anita whispered, taking hold of Wendy so as to help her step over the body.

'Is he dead?' She stuttered unable to look at the man who almost made her sick.

'Don't be silly, but don't expect him to wake up for awhile- what was that?' Hearing distant voices, both girls ran to the side of the ship to see the long boat making its way back.

'Oh my god, what do we do? What do we do?!'

Unable to answer her straight away, Anita clutched firmly at the gun in her hand, this wasn't going as at all to plan, and she still hadn't the faintest idea about the whereabouts of the other man.

'Anita?'

'I'm thinking'

'No- Anita!'

Turning around she saw what Wendy meant. Standing but a few feet away was the other Pirate, he had some how managed to sneak up behind them. His pistol steady in hand.

'Give me that gun, Wench.'

Her courage was fading fast and knowing that the Captain was only a few minutes away, Anita took her chances, for she knew that their wouldn't be many.

'Come and get it. If you're game.'

'Don't test me woman. I will shoot you right now if I must.'

Wendy didn't know what Anita had in mind but a thought suddenly hit her.

'Are you prepared to shoot both of us?' She questioned taking a step towards the man.

'The Captain will be back within the hour, I can control you until then. Their won't be any need to shoot you, if you behave.'

Anita didn't realize her mistake until it was to late, for if she had paid closer attention, she would have figured out that the Pirate hadn't noticed the long boat on its way back. However seeing her temper matched her fear, her next move proved to be rather rash.

'I'll behave for you when the sun comes crashing down and not a moment before, you Swine!'

'Is that so?' He snarled after a short pause. Seeing the man on the ground stirring, the larger of the two Pirates, kicked his comrade into action.

'Get up you fool.' After a shake of the head and a few seconds to get to his feet, the man whom Anita struck, was ready for action once more.

'Do what you will with that one.' He growled pointing to Wendy. Her look of terror had returned and with good reason. For it took but a moment for the brute to grab hold of her and pull her with him down the stairs and onto the main deck ignoring her squeals of panic and despair.

'Wendy!' Anita screamed, pointing the gun at the Brigand who had hold of her best friend, but in no time at all feeling the weapon being pulled away, and the only too recognizable feeling of strong hands taking hold of her hair and forcing her backwards into the chest of the now very in control Pirate.

'You're coming with me.' He Sneered, pushing the struggling female back towards the Captains quarters. 'I would call this your punishment, however being the whore that you are, I'm sure you'll enjoy it.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There it is. I apologise for Peter not being involved in it but he will show up in the next chapter. As you can probably tell, this story is starting to focus more and more on the adult side of the characters, Wendy and Anita are certainly not looked at as children- but women. Very desirable women, and now that Peter is also grown up it will hopefully make things interesting. Remember though... Just because you look grown up, doesn't mean your actions won't say different. So lets just hope Peter doesn't get too carried away with his new adult form. James Hook's true character will be displayed very soon also, I have so far shown him as a pushy, but at times gentlemanly Captain, nothing more. His Dangerous and even violent side will be coming out in due course. The fate of any of these characters is still yet to be decided. So the next few chapters should be a blast!

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Cheers!**

**xoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone, I'm really sorry about how long it has been between updates. I have been insanely busy and whenever I have a spare moment I just can't think of anything to write! It seems to be a major case of writer's block. LOL  
Now this chapter is a bit here and there, but I am hoping that it is ok over-all. Yet all the same, please leave me a review to share your opinions on what could be done or what you think of the story in general. **

**Cheers.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'You look so... different.' Tallus sulked, whilst sitting opposite Peter. Neither had said much since they had come face to face. The shock of finding his leader, the boy that supposedly never grows up, standing before him in complete adult form, was not a happy occurrence.

'I know.'

'So, what happens now?'

Peter, who had been drawing a circle in the ground with the end of a small stick, was thinking about the days events. Wendy had come back into his life, Hook had once again outwitted him in the most recent of many battles, he no longer looked or even felt like the boy he once was, and he was still no closer to figuring out what he was meant to do.

'I should talk to the others; they deserve to know what's happening.'

'What is happening?'

Standing up, Peter dropped the stick and brushed the dirt off his hands.

'Truthfully, I am as confused as you. All I know is that I'm feeling things now that I've never felt before. I want things, things that… things that I'm not so sure I can have.

'Her?' Tallus muttered, not really intending Peter to hear him, but at the same time hoping he would.

With only a glare for an answer, they headed off back to the hide-out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'I'm sick of this, what is the time?' One of the few Pirates, who stayed to search the Island, asked.

'A few hours till sundown, we'll be back on the ship soon so quit complaining already, it's not helping.'

Most of the crew who had stayed on the Island felt uneasy about entering to far into the woods, so instead they decided to only go as far in as necessary, in other words- far enough in so that the Captain wouldn't spot them from the long boat.

These two however, wanted the credit more then the safety.

'I haven't spotted anything since we left the beach, we should go back.'

'No. There is still time. We will find something!'

The words were only just spoken, when something did catch the eye of the smaller- but much smarter of the two men.

'Get down!'

Dropping to their knees rather chaotically; both saw what was impossible to miss.

In front of them, stood a small group of boys, all rather puny in comparison to the man standing amongst them, a man who looked a darn site like-

'Split my infinities!' They shrieked in unison. Looking from each other, back to the man, and then back again, the two Pirates realised that they had just hit the jack pot. Staying as out of sight as possible, they began listening to what Peter had to say.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'What does this mean for us? Do we have to grow up aswell?'

Even though an uproar was what Peter had expected to hear after that comment had been made, he was surprised when nothing but silence came. All eyes were on him, as he stood before them all.

'I don't know.'

'What about Hook?' Asked a larger member of the group of boys. His tone held no anger or sadness, just confusion. A confusion for everything that seemed to be occurring in the Neverland that they had all come to love.

Peter hadn't even begun to think of how Hook would react to such a change in situation. Yet he couldn't help but think that this could work greatly in their favor, if all could be kept quiet about his new found form, there was no reason as to why he shouldn't be able to make his way onto the Jolly Roger, undetected as a Pirate.

'Hook is not going to find out. Not yet. Not until I am ready to tell him myself.' As he began walking away, Peter felt a change in the wind, the air seemed to get all of a sudden very heavy. Looking up towards the sky, the boys saw dark clouds rolling over the sunset. It seemed a storm was coming, and Peter felt for sure that the rain was the least of his worries. Looking back at the boys, he realised that the fight he was facing wasn't theirs, but his and his alone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It didn't take James Hook long to realise that something was seriously wrong. Neither Pirate in which he had left onboard, was there waiting to assist with the long boat as it brushed up against the side of the vessel.

Thinking for a moment he heard shouts over the rumbling thunder, Hook stopped to listen more carefully, but hearing nothing apart from the water braking against the side of the ship, and the wind whipping through the sails, he started up the ladder, refusing any of the assistance offered.

By the time he had stepped onto the deck, James realised that something was very, very wrong. Drawing his pistol, he gestured for his men to do the same.

'Search the ship, find them.'

'Can we shoot?'

Turning immediately, the Pirate Captain fired his weapon into the man's chest, killing him instantly.

'No.'

Worried that they would be next, the men scattered. Hook reloaded his pistol and started off to his quarters. That was until he heard the cheer of some of the men.

Turning, he saw Wendy being pulled forward from the small group of men that had gone down to the galley.

Almost unconscious, she was thrown at Hooks feet. Her lip was bleeding and clothes ripped, but what really caught the Captains attention, was that she was crying. It was the first time in many years that he had seen Wendy Darling cry. Angry at the trick that she and her friend had played on him, he was tempted to add to her injury, but instead signalled for the men to be silent.

'Who did this?' He snarled, not looking away from the girl.

After a few seconds, the men that had found Wendy pushed forward the man that was found with her.

'You?' Hook asked, finally allowing himself to look at the Pirate in which he had left on the ship.

'Take him below. Fifty lashes at dawn.'

Amidst the struggles of the distressed prisoner, James heard Wendy muttering indistinctively. Kneeling down beside her, he lifted her head slightly so that he could distinguish what she was saying.

'Anita.' She choked, fear in her eyes. But the moment after she had spoke, a gunshot sounded, making all men turn directly towards the Captains cabin.

'Smee!' Hook shouted, helping Wendy to her feet.

'Aye, Captain?' He stated, springing forward.

'Take Miss Darling below, she needs to be tended to.'

Ignoring the rest of the crews protests, Hook pulled out his gun once more, and made the dash to his quarters.

As the door was already a fraction open, Hook kicked it the rest of the way making it collide violently with the wall.

Looking ahead he saw a complete demolishment of his room, nothing was in order, and there on the floor was the other Pirate who had stayed behind with the ship, face down dead.

Putting away his gun, James looked around for Anita. She wasn't hard to find, standing in the far corner of the room, completely pale and shaking. The pistol that she had used, still in her hand aimed towards the dead Pirate. She hadn't been able to lower it after pulling the trigger.

Hook closed the door behind him as he crossed the room towards the girl. When he reached her, Anita still hadn't lowered the gun.

'You're safe, it's alright.'

Moving slowly closer, Hook took the weapon from her grasp. As soon as she felt it leave her hands however, Anita started to crumble, but before she hit the floor, Hook had managed to lift her into his arms and carry her towards the bed.

Even though she was now unconscious, the Captain took extra care as he placed her onto the sheets.

With a final look, he left the room, uncertain as to how much more he would be able to take of these two females on-board his ship. Causing a nuisance, causing havoc and causing a rather unusual sensation that he, James Hook, was afraid he'd not much longer be able to ignore.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well there it is, I hope it was alright, it's just been so long and I have had so many stops and starts it is unbelievable. I won't even try to guess when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully it won't be that long. Thanks for sticking with me this far, not long to go now!**

**Please Review. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that it's been so long, heres the next chapter... hope its not to rushed. Only a few chapters left before I finish this baby. thanks to all the people who have read the story and thanks especially to those who liked it! lol hope this chapter ain't to badly written, it was done bit by bit a few months apart so hopefully things fell into place. Cheers.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Miss Wendy, you must eat somethin. It's been a long time since you've eatin anything.'

'I don't want it Sir, I told you that already. I just want to go home.'

As she said those words, the Pirate who was catering to the girl couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He had never had cause not to like Wendy Darling. If anything he felt a responsibility to look after her as best he could.

'I shall leave the tray here, just in case you change your mind. If you need anything else, I'm not far away.'

Turning, he left the room rather unsettled. James Hook was his Captain, he knew that death would come quickly if he did anything to upset him. Yet his fondness towards the girl made up his mind for him.

'Miss, listen to me carefully!' Walking directly towards the girl he kept his voice low and steady, despite knowing that what he was about to do would most probably lead to his death.

'Tomorrow night you and your little friend are going to get out of here, and I know just the way.

*** * ***

Hook was adding to his Captains Log when Smee knocked on the door and entered. His face was quite pale.

'Cap'n?' Walking over to Hooks desk the old man waited.

'Smee, I have finally been able to sit and write something for the first time since those 'females' arrived and you are disturbing me. It had better be important.'

'Aye Cap'n, it would be against my better judgment if I didn't disturb.'

Hook looked up at the old timer, he was certainly concerned about something. Standing impatiently he threw his quill on the table.

'Well out with it man, do you want me to guess?!'

'The long boat has retrieved the men that stayed behind on the Island, they have news Cap'n, they have important news. Shall I send them in?'

Sitting back down hook sighed but nodded in agreement.

Smee retreated back to open the door. The two men who had overheard the now adult Peter talking to his lost boys, entered cautiously. Usually if they could avoid a meeting with their Captain, they would.

'Speak.'

It took but a moment but the smaller of the two Pirates stepped forward.

'Cap'n, its Pan-'

'What about the brat?' Hook interrupted suddenly sitting upright.

'He's... grown.'

The look that past over James Hook's face was one of utter disbelief, yet it very rapidly turned into one of victory.

'Send Miss Darling to me. Now!' He shouted standing up. He couldn't believe his good fortune, for years he wished he could get rid of Peter Pan... finally he knew the way.

*** * ***

'You wanted to see me Hook?' Wendy questioned as she entered with Smee into the room.

'Ah, Miss Wendy, do sit down won't you? I have some interesting news that you might like to hear.'

As she made her way over to a seat, Wendy Darling couldn't help but notice the Captains half hidden grin. She wasn't sure him smiling would be good news at all.

'Its about your beloved Peter Pan my dear.'

Turning her gaze away, Wendy studied the floor.

'I want nothing to do with Peter Pan, Captain. He let me get captured. I would be quite happy to never lay eyes on him again.'

James turned warily towards the young woman. He had seen how she got captured, he also new that Pan had nothing to do with it.

'Tsk tskmy Pet, I am afraid your cause to hate the brat is mistaken. Young Pan had no hand in your capture, he was tormenting Smee at the time.

Wendy's eyes shot up to Hooks, without thinking she was at his side in an instant.

'He didn't know? You mean he would have tried to stop me being taken if he saw?'

Hook chuckled at the close proximity, she was a sweet young thing but if his memory served him correctly she also played a hand in his attempted murder. Backing away, he walked to his window and gazed out across the sea.

'You have made a far greater impact on him then you know my dear. The boy is no longer.'

Wendy was confused, but then fear took hold.

'He's not dead is he?! You haven't killed him?!'

The laughter Hook expressed was enough to enrage Wendy but she held firm.

'My dear if Pan were dead I wouldn't be wasting my time talking to you. When I said the boy was no more, I meant it. It seems you Wendy Darling, and only you, have awakened something in Pan that most thought he would never find.'

'Oh for goodness sake Hook, tell me what is going on!' Slumping back into another chair, Wendy waited impatiently for an answer.

'He has grown up my Dear. My men have seen it. Peter Pan is no longer a boy.' Noticing the amount of emotion showing in Wendy's face, the Captain was quick to continue. 'It is old magic, and as I said, most thought he would never find it. Only one thing can make you grow up if you are Peter Pan.'

Wendy was beside herself, Peter had grown up? How could that be? She had only just seen him, this wasn't making any sense to her whatsoever.

'Let me explain in a way which you might understand. Peter has fallen in love. He has excepted that a life without it is a very pointless one indeed. He loves you Wendy.'

'I don't understand, I saw him only this morning and he was but a boy.'

'You aren't listening to me girl!' Hook snapped impatiently. Moving from his current position near the window, he closed the gap between them and knelt down beside her.

'It was written in ancient prophecies that once the boy opened his heart and excepted the one thing that would make him grow up, he would become a man. Peter has excepted it Wendy, he has fallen in love with you. There by breaking the spell which has forever kept him in a boys form.'

Wendy slowly looked into Hooks eyes to find any trace that his words had been false, yet none was there. Not able to contain herself, the girl broke into tears. She had waited so long, always believing that Peter would remain a boy, but secretly hoping he would grow up and come to her.

'Captain I want to see him, I must! Please let me.'

Passing the girl a clean handkerchief, Hook stood up with a sly grin, one quickly hidden when Wendy looked up at him.

'I'm afraid my Dear, no. Not yet, is what I mean. Pan will come for you there is no doubt, however you must do something for me. I am prepared not to do any harm to the brat if you can convince him to leave Neverland with you. To return to your home and forget that this place ever existed.'

'What if I can't convince him to leave?' Wendy asked worried. Finding out he loved her was one thing, but making Peter leave his home for her was another.

'Then I will kill him. You may go now Miss Darling.' The look of horror was enough to give Hook the satisfaction he needed. Turning he sat back at his desk and ignored the girl as she got up and left the room. Terrified as to what was about to happen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well its shorter then I would have liked but there it is. Please review. it lifts my spirits to know that people are reading my work, no matter how lousy it may be sometimes haha, keep smiling :) Jean xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey everyone, sorry about the wait. This Chapter will hopefully be to your liking, but just to warn you- there is no Wendy/Peter one on one time in it. They appear separately but not together. Never fear though, I have big plans for them! So please just wait a little longer :) Thank you for the reviews I have received, nothing beats the feeling then reading that someone likes your work! Enjoy :) _**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The night had passed slowly, making all on board very anxious. Hook spent most of it out on deck thinking things through as best as he could.

James was not as confident as he was portraying. He knew Peter Pan was a worthy foe as a mere boy, yet what would he be like as an adult?

When something as powerful as love envelopes your heart and soul there wasn't much that one could not achieve. Now that Peter had found this

love, which was obvious due to his new found appearance, Hook was not so sure that the future was as straight forward as he had first thought.

The storm clouds over head were now so dark that all who gazed upon them were nearly transfixed. It was clear that the fight that would decide

the fates of all who resided in Neverland was rapidly approaching. He knew his only chance to prevail over Pan would be to rid the world of him

once and for all, and if Wendy was unable to accomplish what he had asked, then that was exactly what he was going to do.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Anita? Wake up, its me.'

Stirring from the dream filled sleep she had been having, Anita opened her eyes to see Wendy sitting on the bed. Sitting up quickly and making

her head spin as she did so, the two girls embraced.

'Thank goodness you are alright.'

'Same with you, I didn't know what had happened, after that awful scene up on deck yesterday.' Wendy replied happy to see Anita looking well

after their ordeal.

'How did you get in here? I am surprised you weren't locked in a different room.'

'I met a very nice man who is risking his life to help me, and Anita, I have so much to tell you about whats going to happen. Oh my gosh I hardly

know where to begin.'

However Wendy did begin and told her friend everything that was said to her, Peter's transformation, Hooks ultimatum and the plan that the

friendly Pirate had concocted so as to allow them an escape.

After she had let everything sink in, Anita got up and walked over to the window. She looked at the sky at first but then towards the Island.

'So this will work then? This time we will get out of here?'

Wendy walked up beside her friend and laid a hand on her shoulder.

'Yes.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Peter had awoken to the sound of muttering going on from outside the tree house. Following the noise, Pan found his lost boys chattering

amongst themselves about what was going to happen during the day ahead.

'Will we be taking over the Jolly Roger then?' One of the smaller members asked. He wouldn't have been older then 8 in everyday life. How old he

was here though was hard to tell.

'I don't know, I think we should march right up to that over-sized pumpkin head who calls himself James Hook and feed him to another crocodile...

or maybe to the mermaids! They'd have fun with him.'

Sighing, Peter unveiled himself to the boys. Strangely the idea of fighting another battle against Hook was not appealing in the slightest. It was

definitely going to happen but all he could think about was getting Wendy away from him. Never in his infinitely long life did Peter ever think he

would feel that way. Turning down a battle against the Pirates was a joke to him, yet now it seemed that fighting was the last thing he wanted.

Being an adult it appeared was damn hard.

'I am going to find out what is happening on the ship. I won't be long.'

Peter strode right past the boys without a second look, yet out of the corner of his eye he saw Tallus start to give chase.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few hours more had past since Wendy and Anita had been speaking, now the girls had taken to walking about the ship. No pirates seemed to

mind, and if they did they were all to afraid to speak up. Hook's mood had not improved in the slightest, if anything he was becoming more

agitated with each passing minute.

'Smee!' The Captain bellowed from the helm. 'What the devil is taking so long?'

The little old man stumbled as he hurried up to the Captain. 'Sir, the men will be back any old tick, they're probably just making sure they got

everything you ordered.'

As the girls watched the two men talking, Wendy started to feel slightly light headed. So long on the ship was making her a bit sea sick.

'I'm going to go lie down, I feel awful.' Waving off her friends gesture of help, Wendy walked back to her room, she officially hated being on this

ship. The quicker they got away, the better.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anita watched her friend go when suddenly she felt the urge to go and speak to the captain. The bad mood he was clearly in didn't worry her, she

was more likely to get angry with him then become scared.

'Difficult day?' She questioned after coming up behind him, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Hook turned towards the girl for but a moment and then signalled once more for the old man.'

Whispering something that no one could here, Hook then turned back to the Anita.

'I wager you and your friend must be getting rather excited now. Your rescue attempt is drawing closer.'

'I suppose so.' Her reply was less then enthusiastic, making Hook and even herself wonder the reason behind it.

Not wanting to lose his temper with her, the Captain turned back around to look at his crew of misfits instead.

'Perhaps you should go back to your cabin, its dangerous for a young woman to be strolling through a pack of men.'

'I feel quite safe thank you, and besides, I thought it was your cabin.'

'While you are still on board this ship you can take it as your own.' He replied without turning around. Anita felt sorry for James Hook, although she

had been told of his cruelty and malice, only now had she stopped to think that he might be hiding some other traits beneath those piercing eyes

of his. Loneliness was a clear factor, though he would rather be tarred and feathered before admitting it.

'When is the last time you spoke to a woman, Captain? Not a child, and not just a passing how do you do, but a proper conversation?'

James turned back around and lent up against the rail as he took in his captive.

'Of what concern is that of yours, may I ask?'

Anita didn't answer, just smiled slightly and waited.

'Long enough.'

The silence between them was enough to make them both a tad uneasy. The Captain wasn't used to having a young woman stare at him in such

a way.

'So, I saw some Pirates leave the ship this morning. Where were they going?'

Hook surprised them both when he let out a small chuckle. Gesturing for Anita to come closer which she did, he pointed to a far off part of the

coast.

'There is a town a few hours away, towards the other side of the Island, they are picking up some supplies.'

Anita looked from the Island up to the Captains face, she was quite close to him now. He looked down at her and her heart skipped a beat.

Moving his hand to her face he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Hook moved a little closer and was about to do something he hadn't for a very long time when Smee came rushing up the stairs towards them,

clearly ignorant to what was happening.

'Sir, the-'

Anita snapped back to reality as she heard the old mans voice and took a quick step back from the Captain. Breathing heavily she looked towards

Smee and then back to the Captain who still hadn't taken his eyes off her.

As James went to say something Anita turned around and ran out of sight, completely bewildered and almost frightened as to what had almost

transpired.

'Forgive me Cap'n, I-'

'Forget it. What did you come to say?'

'The men Sir, they are within site and it appears they have got all the supplies needed.'

Turning to look for himself, Hook spotted the boat. He now knew that not only was he going to put up one hell of a fight against Peter Pan, but he

was going to have one last night on the Jolly roger in style before the big battle.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Wendy felt like she had only just slipped off to sleep when Anita came into the room looking like she had seen a ghost.

'What's wrong?' She asked throwing the sheets off and standing up.

'When did your Pirate friend say we can escape?'

'Tonight, why? What's wrong?' Her words finally brought Anita to a stop as she was pacing back and forth in the room.

'Oh, nothing, I just have to get out of here, I can't stay any longer.'

Taking her friends hands in hers, Wendy sat them both down on the bed.'

'Don't worry, the plan will work, tonight the Pirates will all be so drunk that they won't even notice what's happening. Not until it's to late.'

Sighing Anita took in a deep breath. She wasn't about to tell Wendy what had happened between her and the Captain, for fear that her friend

wouldn't understand. So smiling but a little she nodded and stood up.

'I'm sorry I disturbed you, get some rest. Tonight will be here before we know it.'

Turning she left Wendy in silence. As long as she avoided James Hook for the rest of the day, the easier it would be for all of them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Peter's talk with the mermaids had left him feeling troubled and angry. The news was going from bad to worse and the once care free boy was

now at a complete loss as to what he could do to stop it. Every second Wendy was on that ship, the more dangerous his thoughts became.

'What did they tell you?' Tallus questioned coming towards Peter, as he left the waters edge.

'Hook has just received a boatload of supplies for the upcoming battle against us. Not only that, but he plans on having a grand celebration

tonight. He seems overly confident. Tallus I want you to understand something. The fighting between Hook and myself has been going on since

before I can remember.-'

'Mighty battles they have been Peter! Many more will there hopefully be as well!'

'No. This will be the last one.' At the shocked expression clearly visible on the young boy's face, Peter continued.

'I have had enough of these pathetic excuses for battles. The next fight that Hook and I are involved in, only one of us will be coming out alive.'

Tallus, although a young boy, was old enough to realise what this meant.

'What if he kills you?'

'Then so be it. I only ask one thing, you do your utmost to save Wendy and her friend. If I die, I want to die knowing that you will do everything

possible to get them away from Hook. Do you understand?'

This was a troublesome subject for Tallus, for what Peter didn't know, was that it was this lost boy who had knocked out Wendy on the ship days

earlier. He was the one who had left her to the Pirate Captain. Never did he think he would have to rescue her.

'Do I have your word that you will do all in your power to save them?' He asked again, placing his hand on the young boys shoulder.

After a slight hesitation Tallus gave in to his leaders wish.

'You have it.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well there you have it, another chapter down, not many more to go. I hope you liked it and again, please review. Now that I find myself with a bit more spare time, it hopefully won't take as long for the next installment to be uploaded as it did for this one lol**

**Take care, Jeannie xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
